


Who's your daddy?

by myboybuildscoffins24



Series: Kinktober [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, Breeding Kink, Choking, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Knotting, M/M, Shifted Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboybuildscoffins24/pseuds/myboybuildscoffins24
Summary: This is me starting Kinktober 5 days too late, but fuck it. Each day you are gonna get one or two fics of the kinks. Ill add new warnings with every new chapter. Mostly focusing on Sterek, but I might throw in some other ships.





	Who's your daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> This is day one of kinktober: Spanking.  
> No beta, so sorry if it sucks.

Derek whined high pitched as Stiles licked broad stripes against his hole. He pressed his face into the soft pillow, humping against the sheets. The tips of his fingers itched, claws threatening to poke out, and shred the pillow he was clutching. A sharp slap to his ass brought him closer to the edge, his fangs dropping fast. “What did I say about smothering yourself?” Stiles told him, slightly breathless, but still full of authority.

His rough voice made Derek tense, and ache. He pulled his face from the pillow and turned to the side. “Not to.” He mumbled quietly, trying to catch his breath. 

Stiles slid back, and off the bed, leaving Derek’s backside cold and exposed. “You disobeyed.” Stiles told him, wrapping his big hands around Derek’s ankles. 

He pulled Derek down suddenly, until his legs hung off the bed. Derek gasped, his hard dick rubbing roughly across the sheets. “Put your feet down.” Stiles ordered, running his hands along Derek’s ass. 

The werewolf moved, bending himself over the bed, the balls of his feet touching the floor. Stiles bent himself over Derek, wrapping his hand around his lovers throat, and pulling him up against himself. “Lean up on your elbows.” he breathed into his lovers ear.

Derek obeyed, holding himself up. Stiles moved back and to his left side. The first hit made him jolt, his eyes flashing red. Stiles rubbed his hand over the burning flesh. “Good boy,” he praised. 

The room was silent except for the slap of flesh, and Derek’s moaning. He felt warm all over, as Stiles ran his hand across his abused skin. “Please.” he begged, tensing as Stiles spanked him harder than before. 

“Please, what?” Stiles leaned across his back, pulling his head back so it was leaning against Stiles shoulder.

“Please,” he moaned “Please fuck me, daddy.” 

Stiles smiled, nipping at his love's neck. “Good boy.” 

He moved himself over, grabbing the lube. Derek heard the sound of the bottle opening and fingers pressing against his hole. The first finger slipped in easily, Derek pushed back. “Patience.” Stiles ordered, using his other hand to squeeze the globes of Derek’s ass. 

Derek whined, precome dripping from his cock, sticking to the sheets. Stiles opened him up swiftly, fingers stretching Derek. Soon he pulled them out, parting Derek’s cheeks and exposing his hole. He massaged the flesh staring at the red slick pucker. He stood up, slicking himself up. He began rubbing himself over Derek, his cock catching the rim, but never sinking in. The werewolf whined loud and high. “You want it?” Stiles teased, smirking “You want daddy’s cock filling you up?” 

Derek moaned, fangs making him lisp “Yesss.” 

“Ask for it.” Stiles told him, continuing his teasing, the slide of his hard cock against Derek’s ass.

“Please, daddy.” Derek whined “Please fuck me.” 

“Good boy.” Stiles said, as he pushed in. 

Derek gasped out, he could feel his face shifting, as Stiles hips snapped roughly against him. “That’s it,” Stiles moaned “Take it baby. Take it.”

The werewolf's claws dug into the pillow in front of him, he could feel himself changing into his beta form. “Such a good slut.” Stiles grunted, as he pushed Derek down onto the bed with one hand, shoving his shoulders “You love it when I fill your slutty hole up. You want daddy’s big cock in your tight ass.” 

Derek growled trying to find purchase to push himself back into the thrusts, but Stiles held him down. “You gonna come on my cock?” Stiles asked “You gonna knot the air? Spill that cum all over the bed, while I breed you?” 

Suddenly Stiles pulled out, grabbing Derek’s leg and flipping him over onto his back. Derek watched as Stiles maneuvered himself between his legs. He grabbed each leg and tossed them over his shoulders, pushing back in. He quickly picked up the pace, each thrust making the wolf under him grunt. “You shifted,” Stiles murmured “You shifted on my cock. It feels good huh? So good you lose control.” 

Derek nodded, mouth parted. He could taste Stiles in the air, the smell of sex thick in the room. Stiles reached down, tracing his fingers over the tip of Derek’s cock. “You’re knotting up already, baby.” 

He wrapped his hand around the base of the leaking cock, squeezing Derek’s knot. He watched as the werewolf arched his back. “Do you need to come?” Stiles asked, massaging the flesh. “Come for daddy.” 

As soon as the words left Stiles lips, Derek seized. His body locking, as he shot over his chest and stomach. Stiles continued to squeeze him as he released his seed. “Good boy.” Stiles praised, “My good boy.” 

Stiles let go of Derek, and leaned over licking the cum off of Derek’s abs as he continued thrusting. After a moment he grunted and stilled inside of Derek. Derek whined again, thinking of his filling him up. Stiles pulled out slowly, and let Derek’s legs down slowly. He flopped over on the bed next to Derek, snuggling against the bigger man. “Fuck dude, that was hot.” 

Derek snorted “Don't call me dude.” He groaned. 

“Psshhh, you love it.” Stiles laughed, leaning over to kiss him. 

Derek smiled and kissed him back. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up if you have any ideas for the other kink days. I wont do incest or watersports, but like almost anything else is fair game if you want to request something.  
> hecklin on tumblr.


End file.
